Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki/Traducere
thumbDiabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki traducere: Traducerea Track-urilor Track-ul 1 – În închisoare, captivă Ayato: La naiba. Ce sunt astea? Lanţuri? Ce este, chichinashi? Şi tu eşti aici? Au! Mă simt ameţit la cap. Hei, ce se întâmplă? Ce este chichinashi? Eşti îngrijorată pentru mine? 01:01 Tu chiar eşti prostuţă. Haide aici, haide aici. Ce? Suntem legaţi împreună? Tch! Şi-au bătut de tot joc de mine. Cu siguranţă cu am să-i iert! Arătăm teribil totuşi. Amândoi suntem varză. Huh? Unde suntem? O închisoare? La naiba! Ce facem aici? 02:01 Tch! Lanţurile astea chiar sunt enervante. Sunt şi pre scurte de asemnea. Hei chichinashi. Apropie-te. Nu voi fi capabil să stau întins într-o pozişie cofortabilă dacă tu nu te apropii. Grăbeşte-te! La naiba. Dacă nu ajumgem nicăieri am de gând să fac ceva în legătură cu aceste lanţuri. Doamne. La naiba! De ce se întâmplă asta mie? Asta nu este bine....nu pot gândi clar. Sunt sigur că mă întorceam acasă de la şcoală cu tine. Ah, aşa este. Cineva te-a doborât cerându-ţi sânge. 03:06 În acel timp cineva m-a atacat. Eram aşa când am revenit. La naiba. Nu s-au abţinut. Nu pot să cred că mi-au făcut toate astea. Hei, chichinashi. Cât timp a trecut de atunci? Tch! Tu chiar eşti inutilă. Ar trebui să ştii tipul asta de lucruri! Huh? Ce este? Mă întrebi cine a făcut asta? Hah! Nu aş fi avut probleme dacă aş fi ştiut. 04:05 Mă doare să mă întind din cauza rânilor mele. La naiba! Erau patru. Ştiu că erau foarte interesaţi de familia mea şi de tine. Huh? De ce? Tu chiar eşti o idioată? Am fost închişi şi bătuţi, dar nu ne-au ucis. Acel gunoi avea acelaşi miros ca şi al meu. Sunt sigur că sunt exact ca şi mine. Cu alte cuvinte sunt vampiri. 05:09 Ei bine, am o grămadă de experienţă fiind invidiat de către ceilalţi. În mod special de vampiri. Familia Saamaki este destul de cunoscută în lumea vampirilor. Mă dezgustă că suntem totuşi. La naiba. Rănile mă dor. De ce mi se întâmplă asta? La naiba! Asta este prima dată când mi se întâmplă....Urăsc să admir asta, dar probabil că sunt destui de puternici. Sunt atât de aroganţi! Cu siguranţă am să-i fac să-i prefac în praf! 06:11 Hei chichinashi. Nu ţi-au făcut nimic, nu? Hainele tale sunt puţin murdare, dar nu eşti rănită, corect? Hei. Care este răspunsul tău? Huh? Privirea aceea....Nu se poate... Chichinashi. Răspunde-mi chiar acum! Track-ul al 2-lea: Trup corupt Hei, chichinashi. Mă asculţi? Răspunde-mi! Huh? Nu mă comport ca şi cum aş fi eu? Taci din gură! Sunt furios acum. Ar trebui să fi capabilă şă să realizezi asta! Huh? Răspunde-mi, dacă nu vrei ca să te lovesc şi eu. Haide! Spune-mi ce ţi-au făcut. Huh? Nu poţi vorbi despre asta? Încetează să te mai joci. Doar spune-o odată. S-au jucat cu tine şi te-au prostit şi ţi-au băut cât de mult sânge au vrut. 01:02 Te-ai bucurat ca şi cum eu ţi-aş fi băut sângele, nu? Simţi plăcere când cineva îţi bea sângele? Plăcerea este un tratament special, înţelegi. De ce te uiţi la mine aşa? Huh? Nu plânge. Dacă greşesc, atunci spune-mi totul. Grăbeşte-te şi spune. Nu contează dacă nu asculţi ce spun. Îmi voi folosi coprul să vorbească. Ah. Înţeleg. Deci asta este adevăratul motiv? Asta aşteptai. 02:02 Vrei ca eu să mă enervez şi să te tratez urât? Aşa este, nu? Doamne. Tu chiar eşti o femeie oerversă. Ei bine, ştiam asta de ceva vreme că eşti aşa. Deci este prea târziu ca să te comporţi ca şi o prinţesă cu o expresie stân jenită pe chip. Pentru că eşti deja mulţumită de colţii mei. nu eşti nimic mai mult decât o fată coruptă şi care nu îneţelege mai mult ecât este. Nu mă deranjează să le ofer o femeie ca şi tine. Au greşit presupunând că eşti specială pentru mine. Hei, chichinashi. Nu te lăsa puratată de val. Eşti doar un om! Track-ul al 3-lea: Sânge supt până la moarte Haide. Spune. Ce ţi-au făcut şi unde pe corpul tău au făcut-o? La naiba! Asta este aşa de ititant! În acest caz, am de gând să-mi verific pentru mine însămi. Am să-ţi sfâşiu toate haine. Huh? Ce este? Tu doar începi să te stânjeneşti acum? De câte ori crezi că ţi-am făcut asta? Obişnuieşte-te odată. De obicei nu mă deranjează o astfel de reacţie, dar nu am chef de asta acum! 01:06 Haide. Arătemi-te mai mult. Dacă nu ţi se întâmplat nimic atunci nu mai contează cât de mult mă uit. Am de gând să încep cu gâtul pentru început. Haide mai aproape. Mai aproape! Aşa. Stai nemişcată. Ceva teribil ţise va întâmpla dacă nu. Mirocul lor este foarte puternic. Erau câşiva dintre ei. Nu este nevoie să-ţi sfâşiu hainele şi gâtul. Am realizat asta acum ceva timp. 02:04 La naiba! La naiba! Corpul meu este amorţit din cauză că nu am băut ceva pentru un timp. Nu am forţa să mă ocup de tine. Te simţi bine când sunt aşa, nu? Ce glumă! Mă simt rău. Acel miros terbil nu se duce. E ca şi cum ar fi undeva în apropiere. 03:05 De ce te uiţi aşa la mine? Crezi că te doare să fi urât de mine? Nu începe ca şi cum ai fi pe punctul de a plângi. Este patetic că simt şi mai multă durere după ce te-am tachinat. Ridicol. La naiba. Cu siguranţă am să-i omor! Ce este chchinashi? Nu am timp de pierdut să mă joc cu tine acum. 04:05 Huh? Eşti îngrijorată? este ceva în neregulă cu capul tău? Mai bine te-ai preocupa de tine în loc. Dacă sunt intersaţi de tine atunci s-ar putea să nu ştii dacă ar putea să vrea să te abordeze sau să-ţi facă ceva. Nu mă atinge! Ţi-am spus să nu te preocupi de mine. La naiba! Foamea este foarte iritantă! Sunt suficient de înfometat cât să te drenez de tot, ciar şi dacă plângi, ţipi sau te omoară. Gâtul îmi este foarte uscat. 05:04 Dacă nu te mai preocupi cu mine atâta timp, atunci însemnă că nu te deranjează ce ţi se întâmplă. De aceea eşti aici, nu? Dar tu nu am nevoie de tine cu mirosul lor pe tine. Ceea ce înseamnă că nu te deranjează să mori? Nu eşti suficient de curajoasă. Nu te juca cu un vampir. La naiba. Mă simt foarte ameţit chiar acum. You really are a stubborn girl. I’m telling you I can’t control myself right now. I’m not interested in you the way you are now either! 06:12 Sau vrei să-ţi beau tot sângele până eşti la limită şi mori? Huh? Vrei să-ţi beau sângele? Nu glumesc chchinashi! La naiba! Nu-mi îneţelegi sentimentele. Eşti aşa de naivă. Huh? Îţi pare rău pentru mine? Simpatia nu funcţionează cu mine. Chiar crezi că aş fi interesat dacă m-ai tenta în felul asta aşa de patetic? La naiba! Chiar eşti foarte enervantă! Încetează să mă mai deranjezi. Dispari chiar acum! 07:21 Nu poţi înţelege că-ţi spun să dispari. Huh !? Doar fă ceva ca să separi lanţurile! Sau ce ai spune dacă ţi-aş rupe picioarele? Lanţurile nu ar ieşi afară oricum. Cred că este mult mai bine să găseşti cea mai bună soluţie decât să stai aici pentru totdeauna. La naiba! Ai o expresie aşa de calmă pe chip. Pari să te gândeşti că nu aş putea face ceva de genul asta. 08:03 Am înţeles. O ipocrită enervantă ca şi tine probabil nu s-ar opri din a deranja pe cineva până când ceva rău s-ar întâmpla. Continui să ai aceea exprsie dezgustătoare pe chip cu acel miros oribil. Nu voi tolera mult asta. Nu eşti decât mâncarea mea. Pregăteşte-te. Am de gând să te drenez complet de sângele tău, chichinashi. Track-ul al 4-lea: Gât uscat Ce zici dacă ţi-ai penetra gâtul cu colţii mei? La naiba! Nu mă mai pot sătura. Nu contează ce spui, sângele tău are un gust bun. 01:10 Sângele tău mă înebuneşte! La naiba! Lucruri pe care le-am plănuit au mers conform planului. Te-au rănit, ştiind că asta mi se va întâmpla. Am ştiut din clipa în care ţi-am băut sângele. Motivul pentru care ţi-au făcut asta? De parcă aş ştii ast! Sunt igur că ţi-au făcut ceva ciudat corpului tău. Au făcut-o pretinzând că defapt vor să-ţi sugă sângele. 02:10 La naiba! Sunt de dreptul iritat! Deci totul a mers conform planului? La naiba! Dar...Setea mea nu dispare. Mai mult...mult...Nu este suficient. Mai dă-mi! Mă enervează că fac exact ceea ce ei vor să fac, dar nu mă mai pot gândi la asta acum! Am de gând să-ţi sug sângele din lobul urechii tale după. Se pare că nu au observat locul asta. 03:19 În orice caz, vreau să-ţi beau tot sângele! Are un gust bun. Mă rirită foarte tare că au gustat şi ei asta. Capul meu este pe punctul de a-mi exploda. Nu confunda. Nu mă face să mă repet. Nu am niciun interes către ersoana ta. Doar nu mă mai pot sătura de sângele tău. Asta este tot. 04:18 Ce este? Nu este bine? Ai o expresie destul de protească. Vrei mai mult? Nu-ţi acoperi urechiile. Nu are niciun rost să faci asta. Dă-ţi seama mai repede de asta. Ei bine, în ciuda celor spuse de mine, nu m-am săturat, aşa că am să beau mai mult. Mie aşa de sete. De data asta am să-ţ muşc cealăltă ureche. 05:24 Tremuri. Ce este? Vrei mai mult? Tot ceea ce fac este să mănânc. Nu ar trebui să simţi bine. I feel a little better thanks to your blood. But it’s definitely not enough. My body aches more than ever. What did they do to you? Mă simt mult mai bine datorită sângeluit tău. Dar nu este suficient încă. Trupul mă înţeapă şi mai mult. Ce ţi-au făcut? 06:16 La naiba. Hei, chichinashi. Spune-mi ce ţ-au făcut! Tch. Iar eştă tăcută din nou? Este ceva ce nu vrei să spui? Nu am de ales atunci. Atunci o să procedez astfel. Ei bine? Deschide-ţi mai mult gura, deci poţi vorbi, nu-i aşa? Hai mai repede şi spune-mi. Când ai o o privire aşa de tentantă în privire, adevăratele tale intenţii sunt evidente. Spune-mi mai mult despre acest loc în care ai fost închisă. 07:27 Te voi pedepsi crud pentru că nu vrei să-mi spui. Aceea privire speriată din ochii tăi este destul de bună. De ce îţi înlături aceste lanţuri din jurul gâtului tău? Este evident, am de gând să-ţi leg mai tare aceste lanţuri în jurul gâtului tău. Nu te îngrijora, nu o voi face dntr-o dată. O voi face încet ca să-ţi fie imposibil să respiri. Trebuie-mi să-mi spui de ce îi protejezi. Huh? Tot nu vrei să spui? Înţeleg. 08:27 Te-au atins peste tot, furându-ţi corpul şi inima. De aceea le-ai urmat ordinele şi în mod deliberat m-ai făcut să-ţi beau sângele, nu? Nu este aşa? Atunci spune-mi ce este asta. Voi fi capabil să te cred dacă tu ai de gând să-mi spui totul şi să araăţi ca şi sum ai vrea să-ţi sug sângele şi mai mult. Nu o poţi face, nu? Întotdeauna ţi-ai trădat instinctele din interiorul tău. Eşti aşa de atât gălăgioasă! Taci! Nu mai plânge! 09:23 Taci. Mă simt ca şi cum aş vrea să te muşc cu colţii mei acum şi să te arunc în faţa lor. Chiar o voi face dacă nu ai de gând să contiunui să plângi. Hei. Înţelegi acum? Eşti ascultătoare. nu? Ţi-e frică de lanţuri, huh? Sau este totul doar prefecătorie? Crezi că vei fericită dacă te ating şi tu te prefaci că eşti speriată. Huh? Crezi că suspiciunile crează şi mai multe suspiciuni? Nu spune lucruri proteşti. Erai problmeatică înainte ca ei să fi ajuns la tine. Nu-i cred nici pe ei. Nu mă mai pot sotura de expresia rănită de pe faţa ta. 10:33 Cred că asta cea mai drăguţă faţă a ta. Motivele oamenilor n funcţionează cu vampiri. Faptul că tu că ai subînţeles şi ai devenit arogantă demontrează că eşti o prostuţă. Never mind. I’ve said a little too much. I’m feeling thirsty again. My body feels like a desert right now. It’s going to dry up soon. Nu contează. Am spus prea mute. Mie sete din nou. Corpul meu se simte ca şi un deşert. O să sece de tot în curând.. Track-ul al 5-lea: Guler Acum gâtul se simte destul de constrâns? Este pedeapsa ta pentru că nu ai sinceră cu mine. Când strând lanţurile în jurul gâtului tăuaşa, sângele va curge şi mai puternic. Atunci o să-ţi beau sângele. Chiar nu te deranjează asta, nu? Doare nu? Ar trebui să suferi mai mult. Mult mai mult! Ar trebui să regreţi că m-ai trădat. Nu m-ai trădat? Atunci al cui este mirosul asta? Huh? 01:06 Sunt aceste semne sunt marcaje ale unor câini care şi-au pierdut teritoriul? Cât de interesant dacă ar fi să-şi marchează teritoriul cu mirosul lor pretizând că eşti a lor......Voi strânge mai tare dacă nu vorbeşti. Ar trebui să simţii destul de multă durere. Arăţi la fel de urât ca şi un peşte balonat şi auriu. Ei bine, nu are de a face cu faptul că tu vei muri sau că altceva ţi se va întâmpla. Ah, cel puţin am să mă bucur de gustul sângelui tău. Cred că următorul loc din care beau este umerul tău, chichinashi. Ar fi bine dacă ar fi în timp ce te-aş ştrangula, nu? Din fericire nu te-au muşcat acolo. 02:15 De ce arăţi ca şi cum ai nemulţumită? Vrei să mă grăbesc şi să o fac? Bine atunci, sunt înfometat astăzi. Mie aşa de foame. Mai adânc. Are gust bun. Am să te muşc şi mai adânc. Am să sfâşiu acest loc până când nu voi mai avea unde să înaintez. 03:37 Este fierbinte. Foarte fierbinte. În sfârşit te-ai oprit din plâns mulţumită acestor lanţuri. Dacă îţi plac lanţurile aşa de mult, atunci ar trebui ca mereu să-ţi pun un guler ca asta. Hei. Adună-te. Încă poţi continua, nu? 04:34 Mă simt destul de înfierbântat acum. Să te iert? Pentru ce? Nu m-ai trădat. Nu am spus eu asta? Huh? Doare? Bineînţeles că da. O fac ca să te doare. Îţi place sentimentul lanţurilor strânse în jurul gâtului tău, nu? Te voi strânge mai tare. Cât de incident. Închide-ţi gura. Faţa ta arată ridicol. 05:30 Dar nu ar trebui să mai poţi respira dacă ai face asta. Îmi place cum arătă faţă. Te bucuri aşa de mult încât salivezi. Eşti ca un câine acum. Câine! Dar nu mă mai pot sătura de sângel tău, câine. 06:10 La naiba. Gustul sângelui tu este şi mai puternic acum. Nu reacţiona... Această savoare... Este foarte dulce. Sângele tău pare să guste mai bine în mod special astăzi. Când îţi beau sângele, îmi este ai uşor să-ţi înţeleg sentimentele. Ţi-am spusu şi înainte nu? Nu este nevoie să pun întrebări ca să aflu cum te simţi. Umărul asta are muşcăturii peste tot. Dacă îmi pun şi însemnul meu aici, atunci aş putea fi satisfăcut. Track-ul al 6-lea : Gelozie Uite. Am slăbit lanţurile. Te sufoci să respiri. Nu ai o faţă atrăgătoare deloc. Ei bine, nu m-aş fi aşteptat niciodată la ceva de la tine orcum. Huh? Ce ai spus? Spune din nou. Sunt gelos? Asta este ridicol! Ai înebunit din cauza lor, nu? 00:59 Încetează să te mai joci! De câte ori ţi-am spus că nu cred lucruri copilăreşti ca astea?! Sunt furios pentru că mi-a furat mâncarea. Asta este tot! Dacă poţi spune lucruri aşa în mod delberat, asta înseamnă că eşti destul de calmă. Deci încerci doar să mă atragi, nu? Bine atunci. Voi accepta asta. Nu te voi ierta niciodată până când nu spui că eşti mâncarea mea. Arăţi ca şi cum ai aştepta ceva. Înţeleg. Se pare că ai subînţels că eşti îndrăgostită de mine, dar este greşit. 02:05 Lasă-mă să-ţi spun ceva. Tu nu mă iubeşti. Iubeşti că-ţi sug sângele. Înţelegi. Aceea faţă indecentă a ta. Îţi place aşa de mult încât nu poţi suporta. 03:15 Ştiam asta de mult timp. Deci eşti o trădătoare până la final. La naiba! Sângele tău începe să aibă gust rău dintr-o dată. What’s the matter, chichinashi? Doesn’t it feel good? Care este problema chichinashi? Nu se simte bine? Huh? Acel sânge nu va avea gust bun decât dacă te simţi bine. Tu dintre toţi oamenii, te simţi rănită? 04:06 Ei bine nu contează. Când te muşc cu colţii aştia care îţi plac aşa de mult, sângle tău va avea gust bun imediat. Aşa sunt emoţile oamenilor. În curând vei fi pierdută în plăcere în acel moment. Mă simt şi eu aşa. Mă simt ameţit. Dar mai vreau încă din sângele tău. Nu contează cât de mult beau. Vreau şi mai mult. A fost asta o capcaă întinsă de ei? Au intenţionat să-m amorţească simţurile şi să te omor? Deci ei încearcă să te chinuiesc cu totul cu colţii mei. Se pare că în acest fel acei rataţi gândesc. Nu-mi place. Deşi ştiu ce se întâmplă. Mă simt ca şi cum aş dori mai mult decât de obicei. Mi-au făcut şi mie ceva. 05:50 Nu mă pot opri. . Este ca şi cum ei m-ar controla. La naiba! Doar ce plănueisc? Hei, chchinashi. Deschide-ţi ochii. 06:46 Haide uită-te la mine. Arăţi ca şi cum te-ai simţi bine. Pot spune,chiar şi dacă arăţi aşa de pasivă. De câte ori trebuie să-ţi spun? Pot spune gustând din sângele tău. Curge din rănile lăsate de colţii mei. La naiba. Asta nu este bine. Nu este suficient. Hei, chichinashi. Nu ai nici măcar energie să-mi răspunzi? Ei bine asta este perfect natural. Ai fost cu ei înainte mea. Câţi erau acolo? Cred că erau patru. Este incredibil chichinashi. 07:56 Credeai că nu o să aflu ? Ştiam. Erai acoperită în urme de muşcături care nu erau ale mele. Ahh. Sunt aşa de nervos că aş putea să râd. Nu pot să cred că-ţi vreau sângle în ciuda faptului cât de nervos sunt. La naiba! Chiar şi dacă sunt controlat, eu.... Încă îţi vreau sângele. Track-ul al 7-lea: Trup cunoscut în detaliu Ei bine, de unde ar trebui să te muşc în continuare? Îţi ascult cererea. Spune-mi ce este asta. Voi bea din locul tău preferat. Huh? Te-ai săturat? Nu asta e ceea ce am întrebat. Nu ai niciun drept să mă refuzi. Mâncarea ar trebui să fie mâncată de proprietarul ei. Îţi spusn ţie, mâncarea mea să faci cum spun. Sunt un mestru blând,nu? Huh? Ce ai spus? Huh? Un sărut? Tu chiar eşti o femie proastă. 01:08 Bine îţi voi da unul. Voi bea de la buzele tale, bine? Nu urâsc să fac asta. Este neobişnuit că împărtăşim aceeeşi opinie. Sângele îţi curge din tăietura de pe buzele tale. Asta este o recompensă. Sângele tău nu va mai gusta rău după ce te tratez întotdeauna urât. Doamne, femeile sunt nişte creaturi aşa de problematice. 02:18 Un alt sărut? Doamne, eşti aşa de enervantă. Ei bine, atunci este bine. Haide. Mă întreb ce este aşa de bun la asta. Eşti fericită? Prefer să-ţi sug sângele pentru că cred aşa gustă cel mai bine. Sângele tău are un gust mai bun când te sărut totuşi. Poţi să-ţi gust sângele sin tăietura de pe buzele tale. Are gust bun, Dar sărutul pe care acum l-am avut m-a făcut înfometat. 03:34 La naiba. Mie aşa de sete. Nu sunt satisfăcut indiferent cât de mult beau. Este chiar opusul. Mie m-ai sete decât înainte. Mă simt ameţit. Chichinashi. Dă-mi mai mult sânge. Mai mult. Mai mult. Sunt pe punctul de a te omorî aproape. Dă-ţi jos hainele. Cum se simte să-mi arăţi totul? Eşti aproape dezbrăcată în închisoare. Nu eşti nimic mai mult decât o perversă. 04:45 Ei bine, de unde artrebui să beau acum? Ţi-am ascultat cererea înainte, înţelegi. De data aceasta am să te muşc de oriunde vreau. Haide. Încearcă şi să-ţi imaginezi plăcerea colţilor mei muşcând adânc din tine, apoi să te sâşiu şi să te devorez. Ţi-ai adus aminte? Eşti o idioată, aşa că aşa că ai uitat imediat. De aceea trebuie să-ţi fac coprul să-ţi fie experimentat de colţii mei în aşa fel încât să nu uiţi. Chiar şi dacă memoria ta uită de colţii mei, corpul tău şi va aminti. 05:48 Înţelegi acum. Chiar acum am săţi dau cât mult placi colţii mei. Vrei să te muşc profund, nu? Arăţi ca şi cum ai vrea să te muşc de peste tot. Aceşti colţii îţi cunosc trupul complet. Nu eeste loc în care să ştie. Nu-i aşa? De ce te uiţi ca şi cum ai fi pe cale să plângi? Nu este adevărat? Ar trebui să spun mai mult? Ca şi cum ce aş putea săţi fac în locul tău preferat ca să te satisfac. Track-ul al 8-lea: În măsura în care un gât arde Aceste cătuşe şi lanţuri chiar îmi stau în cale! Urăsc acel sunet clincăitor pe care îl fac. Este dificl să mă mişc prin împrejur. La naiba! M-am săturat de gâtul tău, umeii şi buzele. Dă-mi sâge dintr-un loc diferit. La naiba! La naiba! Nu vor renunţa deloc! Este asta o parte a planului lor original al lor? În mod deliberat au făcut în aşa fel încât ca colţii mei să nu poată ajunge. La naiba! Gâtul meu este uscat din nou. Ce este asta? 01:04 La naiba...vreau sânge. mai mult sânge. Sânge. Sânge. Asta nu este bine. Îţi vreau picioarele. Vreau sânge de la picioarele tale. Asta nu este suficient de dulce. Mai dă-mi ceva forţă cât să-mi ardă gâtul! 02:09 La naiba! Nu voi mai putea sî ajung la picioarele tale în acest fel! Hei, puneţi picioarle undeva unde pot să ajung. Huh? Ce am de gând să fac? Nu contează asta, doar grăbeşte-te şi fă-o! La naiba! Asta va fi destul de dificil, dar nu contează. Huh? Eşti aşa de gălăgioasă! Am să-ţi rup piciarele. Astfel aceste lanţuri nu vor ieşi. Nu vei putea să ieşi singură de aici dacă eu nu pot. Nu am altă coluţie. Nu-ţi vor lipsi picioarele. 03:08 Stai nemişcată! Sau voi ajunge să-ţi rup altceva în schimb din greşeală! Huh? Nu vrei să fac asta? Nu-ţi este îngăduit să mă sfidezi! Dacă nu-ţi place durerea, voi face să seimtă bine. O să le rup în timp ce te simţi bine. Nu este bine aşa? Voi termina asta în timp ce te mângâi. Deci stai nemişcată! Un sărut este în regulă? Atunci o să te sărut cât de mult vrei. Track-ul al 9-lea: Durere interioară Haide. Închide-ţi ochii. Uită-te numai la mine. Nu va durea, bine? te vei simţi bine. Huh? eşti speriată până la urmă, nu? Vei simţi durerea doar pentru o perioadă scurtă. Dacă nu vei mai putea merge? Corect....atunci te voi căra atunci în timp ce merg eu. 01:10 La naiba. Asta s-a înrăutăţit destul de mult. La naiba....Nu contează. Voi bea de unde voi putea. Huh? Pot să muşc cu colţii mei în inima ta? 02:03 Prostuţ-o. Desigur că pot. Am să-mi afund atât de adânc colţii. Nororul tău că voi reuşi să mă descurc ş cu aceste lanţuri. Doar dacă nu pot, aunci îţi voi rupe picioarele până la urmă. Dar asta va fi singura situaţie şi na va fi suficient, aşa voi proceda şi cum mâinile tale. Ce? Nu plânge când nu am făcut nimic. Eşti aşa de enervantă. Sunt sigur că te voi muşca până în inima ta se va simţi foarte bine. Eşti fericită acum, nu? Vei simţi plăcere, şi îmi vei da ceva preţios în schimb, mie celui pe care îl iubeşti. Ai putea să devii chiar mai importantă doar ca şi mâncarea decât mâncarea. 03:06 Hahaha. de ce tremuri? Este bine. Nu vei muri dacă îţi voi bea sânge din inima ta Ei bine, este în regulă să-ţi fie frică. Vin-o mai aproape. Dacă te voi ţine, dacă nu te voi ţine cum trebuie nu va fi bine. Bine, să o facem. Dă-mi totul mie. Relax. Accept me. Relaxează-te. Acceptă-mă. Aşa. Da. Am să mă duc după inimă acum. Stai nemişcată! Renunţă la simţurile tale şi nu mă respinge! 04:20 La naiba. Ce este cu gustul asta? La naiba.! La naiba. În orice caz, am să-ţi sfâşou inima în bucâţi. Dar nu mă pot opri. Se simte bine, nu chichinashi? Eu mă simt grozav. Este ca şi cum aş putea aproape să mă topesc. 05:34 Vreă si te muşc mai tare? Femeie perversă. Nu pot face nimic dacă tu mori aşa. La naiba. Stomacul parcă îmi arde. Nu ştiu cum să numesc acest sentiment de pe limba mea. Singurul lucru pe care îl pot spune că sângele tău are gust uimitor. Este cumva special. 06:37 Aşa este. Mai mult. Mai mult. Hei. Stai trează, am să iau lanţurile astea ca să ne putem să ne eliberăm. S-ar putea să doară, dar vei capabilă să înduri durerea, nu? Îţi voi da ceva puternic, aşa cum am spus. Te voi face să te simţi ca şi cum nu ar fi nimic ca plăcerea. O să o fac dintr-o încercare, bine? 07:35 Uite acum. Am să te muşc şi mai adânc. Nu te mai zbare! Este dificil să-ţi beau sângele! Foarte bine. Doar umpic mai mult. Singurul lucru pe care trebuie să-l simţi sunt colţii mei. Track-ul al 10-lea: Limitele iubitorilor de sânge (DEATH ECSTASY) Acum suntem liberi din acele lanţuri enervante. Hei, chichinashi! Eşti bine? Nu simţi niciun fel de durere, huh? Se pare că am băut prea mult din sângele tău încât nici nu poţi răspunzi. Hei, chichinashi. Uită-te acii. Faţa ta arată greaznic. Huh? Lanţuri? Le-am luat jos, nu a durut nu?Nu ar fi trebui defapt să fie o durere aşa de intensă. Corect...Reiji a spus că durrea se duce când eşti într-o situaţie intensă. Dar chiar şi aşa durrea dispare, plăcerea nu? Oamenii sunt foarte interesanţi. Hmm...Nu cred că toţi oamenii. Tu eşti singura interesantă. 01:26 Eşti încă acoperită în sânge. Ei bine, cred că nu este o surpriză. Eşti extenuată şi tu. Dar chiar şi aşa m-am calmat, încă mă simt însetat. Asta nu s-a terminat încă. Mulţumită lor, am suficient timp. Presupun că ar trebui să le mulţumesc petru asta. Hei, chichinashi. Nu este nevoie să ne grăbim, nu? În rpimul rând, am să beau sângele care ţi se scurge sin inimă ca să nu se irosească. Mirosul sângelui tău aproape mă îneacă. Nu mai pot răbda. Mă simt ameţită, nu este bine. Mirosul sângelui tău este aşa de puternic că mă simt ca şi cum mintea mea are să se topească. Nu mai pot gândi deloc. 02:54 La naiba. Corpul mi se simte ca de plumb. Arată-mi picioarele tale, chichinashi. Asta rată indicent dacă cineva ne-ar urmări. O femeie şi un vampir acoperiţi amândoi într-o piscină de sânge. Sunt satisfăcut. Cum te simţi chichinashi? Eşti fericită, nu? Sunt complet îmbibat de sângele tău. Eşti aşa de fericită că nu poţi vorbi? 04:07 Ei bine nu sunt surprins. Ai pierdut aşa de mult sânge încăt este difiil până şisă respiri. Mai este sânge care îţi curge din rană? Ce gust. O adevărată risipă. Linsul nu este suficient. Crezi şi tu asta nu? Vrei colţii mei să simtă şi mai adânc în tine? Hei, chichinashi. Spune ceva. 05:04 Eşti adormită? Hei! La naiba. Atunci cred că nu am nici o soluţie. Va trebui să te trezesc. Nu este bine? Ai pierdut aşa de mult sânge. Dar cred că nu încă suficient. Mie foarte sete. 06:02 Chiar dacă îţi sug tot sângele, cred că o să-mi fie sete din nou. în sfârşit ai reacţionat umpic. huh? Ce este? Spune mai tare! La naiba! Eşti aşa de enervantă! Ce este? Huh? Ce vrei să spui? Huh? Vrei să te sărut? Foarte bine atunci, am sps asta şi mai devreme., dar te pot săruta de câte ori vrei tu. Sunt sigur că vei vedea că eşti acoperită în sânge dacă fac asta. 07:14 Ei bine presupun că asta nu mai contează acum. Suntem complet prinşi în capcana lor şi indiferent de cât de mult ne zbatem, ne vom distruge. Aşa că ar trebui să facem ce vrem şi să o facem repede cât de repede putem. Chichinashi, scoateţi limba. Doreşte-mă, aşa cum te doresc eu. 08:07 Acum că ai auns aşa de departe, nu-mi mai poţi scăpa. Nu mai unde să mergi fără mine. Corect..poate artrebui să-ţi rup şi braţele. Începi să-ţi placă, huh? Corect....Doreşte-mă şi mai mult. Hai să facem amândoi ce putem în această relaţie. Tu ai să fi mâncarea mea pentru totdeauna. Eşti specială de asemnea. Nu? 09:18 Haide. Lasă-mă să beau mai mult. Asta este singurul lucru interesant de aici. Încă îmi este sete. Are gust dulce. Mai mult Mai mult. Nu voi lăsa ca nimeni să te aibi. Înţelegi? Aşa este. Îmi aparţie mie chiar dacă vei ajunge să mori aici. Sfârşit Categorie:Traduceri